Code Geass: the Musical part 3
by ThatIndieReviewer
Summary: The next instalment of my musical series of crack posts. Here Tamaki takes a crack at some Musical theatre to help explain the origins of Zero to a not so captive audience. With inspiration from one of the most popular musicals right now...who am I kidding, I'm dropping pretences, I'm ripping off Hamilton. Well, at least I might provide you with a bit of a laugh. PG-13 for language


Assembled in the royal theatre chamber of Neo-Pendragon were the remaining members of the United Federation of Nations who were aware of the cold case: Zero Requiem. In the subsequent year since her rise to power, Empress Nunnally had toyed with the concept of releasing a statement of her late-brother's true intentions. Others in the Black Knights hierarchy were quick to shoot it down, others remained somewhat sympathetic.

So here stood the five-people willing to go public with the Demon Emperors true intentions; Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, her protector and CEO of the BK, Suzaku 'Zero' Kururugi, his second in command and honourable samurai, General Kyoshiro Todoh and the Red Queen, Major Kallen Kozuki.

Each had their own reasoning, from Suzaku's growing guilt over the murder, Todoh's wish to honour his fallen commander, Nunnally to remember her dear brother fondly and Kallen's hope to have the man she loved vindicated of his crimes.

The fifth member stood on stage ready to present his interpretation of a statement to the masses about the Zero Requiem. "OK, I stayed up every night for the past two weeks just to write this for my best buddy ever. And then I thought, how can I get everyone to agree with us that Zero kicks more ass than a…uh…erm…?"

"Tamaki!" Kallen intruded before he could lose any more brain cells trying to come up with a metaphor. "Just…just get to the point, this is something we have seriously considered over the past year."

At this Todoh piped in, "Shinchiro, why are you here? Of all of us, you are most likely to reveal the secret than the rest of us." Seriously, how did he of all people find out Zero's master plan over Kaguya and Xingke.

"Oh, come on, like I would just go around name dropping Zero's identity to anyone." Here, a lady's head popped out from behind the curtain that Tamaki had sown together and hung up from the rafters. "Tamaki-senpai, are we ready to perform the song about Lelouch-sama." Turning beat red, Tamaki rubbed the back of his head inn embarrassment.

The assembled audience face-palmed at his incompetence, before 'Zero' realised something, "Wait…song!?"

"Well yeah, I realised the only way everyone will see how cool Lelouch is, is through the medium of song."

Another round of face palming, only Nunnally looked intrigued. "Lelouch always loved music, I remember all the songs he wrote for me when I was young…younger. I think this will be a fine send up to my brother." Kallen gave her a sympathetic look, 'If only she knew, this is Tamaki who wrote it of all people.'

"Alright, ready to begin. Just so you guys know, I looked up Dietards notes to get the whole story and I hired a bunch of guys from the BK to help me perform it."

"GODDAMMIT TAMAKI!" the three of them bellowed, but Nunnally gave him a patient smile. The smile turned to horror as a hip-hop track started up.

* * *

Suzaku: How does a half-prince, orphan, son of a Consort  
And an Emperor, dropped in the middle of a war-zone in the pacific by providence impoverished,  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Kallen:The hundred-yen founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter  
By seventeen, who knew he was going to be a martyr

Euphemia: And every day while elevens were being slaughtered and carted away  
Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
My brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Suzaku: Then an invasion came, and devastation reigned  
We parted our ways to plan for our future in a country we wish to reign  
he put a gun to his temple, wanted it connected to his brain  
And he won his first plan, a testament to his pain

Todoh: Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
faced harsh mutiny just to send him to the mainland  
become a bloody monarch, don't forget from whence you came  
And the world is gonna know your name  
What's your name, man?

Lelouch Vi Britannia  
My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia  
And I do this all for my sister  
So just you wait, just you wait Sis

CC: When he was eleven his father split, full of it, doubt-ridden  
Two days earlier, see Nunna and his mother bullet-ridden  
His sister was Half-dead, the scent thick  
And Nunnally got better but mother went quick

Suzaku: Moved in with the Ashfords, Ashfords rendered powerless  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying  
Lelouch, you gotta fend for yourself  
He started defeatin' and readin' every strategy on the shelf

Kallen: There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
He lived life one step at a time, never gave a damn, nor gave a dime  
Playing chess games to pay for all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' every crook he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the knightmare frame headed for battle  
In Tokyo you can be a new man

In Tokyo you can be a new man  
In Tokyo you can be a new man  
In Tokyo you can be a new man  
In Tokyo you can be a new man

Lelouch: Just you wait

Lelouch Vi Britannia

We are waiting in the wings for you

Black Knights: You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time

Kallen: Oh, Lelouch Vi Britannia  
When Japan sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

The Ikaruga's is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another exile comin' up from the bottom

He destroyed his own rep the world they condemned him

Tamaki/Ohgi: We fought with him

Euphemia: Me, I died for him

Todoh: Me, I trusted him

Kallen/CC/Shirley: Me, I loved him

Suzaku: And me, I'm the damn fool that stabbed him

Lelouch: There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait

What's your name, man?

Lelouch Vi Britannia

* * *

The performance finished, the five performers looked down expectantly at the assembled judges with pride.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" their audience shouted in unison. Well, there was always next year.


End file.
